What A Wife
by OddCombo
Summary: Linka gives her husband, Flagg the best birthday present ever. Lemon. Birthday gift for Flagg1991


**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**What's up, everyone? Odd here, and I'm back with something **_**very**_** special. Today is the birthday of someone I respect as both a friend and a mentor of some sort. I'm talking about Flagg1991, in case you didn't know. And knowing the overrated pervert with a keyboard he is, I have a feeling he will enjoy reading this. So, to you, I wish you a happy birthday, and to have many, many more in the future.**

**With that out the way, I just want you guys to know that this is the hottest lemon I wrote so far in this fandom. There might be hotter, but that depends on what the future holds.**

**Be sure to join my Discord server if you wanna chat. Link is in my bio. And with that, let's get into this sweet lemon.**

* * *

Working as a police detective isn't an easy task. Especially in a city controlled by crime organizations like Lawsville, where your superiors are either corrupt or bought. Not to mention the risk of being gunned down by a gangster at any given moment. The city was filled with crime and violations, which was ironic, considering the city's name.

Valiant, thirty-five with brown hair in a fifties hairdo, slipped on a white tank top the covered his chest, but left his toned, muscular arms bare for the world to see. He was wearing blue jeans, a detective badge hanging from the black belt holding his jeans around his hips. He had just left the shower, his brows were slightly knitted in annoyance as he grabbed a cigarette from the pack and lit it. The cherry at the tip of the smoky glowed as smoke rolled into his lungs, then came out with a sigh.

He had been chasing The Rabbit for the past month, and yesterday, he was _so close_ to find it, but his boss told him to stand down. That it was hopeless. Valiant wasn't one to take orders, but he didn't want to lose his badge either. It doesn't take a genius to know why his boss didn't let him do his job.

He got bribed. Possibly by The Rabbit himself.

It pissed him off how easy it was for The Rabbit to control the police. And it pissed him off even more how those bribe-taking scumbags sold their honor for money. They made an oath to protect and serve, goddammit. Doesn't that mean _anything _to them? Obviously not. Scumbags.

Presently, Valiant plucked the smoky from his lips, then flicked it into the toilet and flushed. _Sooner or later, _he thought, _The Rabbit will make a mistake. And when he does…_

He opened the bathroom door…

… and froze.

"You've got the wrong idea about me, Mr. Valiant," a feminine voice spoke, its voice low, smooth, and sultry. It belonged to Jessica Rabbit, wife of Roger, The Rabbit's enforcer. She was by his nightstand, where she held a small mirror to her face. In that mirror, Valiant saw her eyes, brown like honey, with purple rouge on her eyelids and ruby red lipstick on her soft, pillowy lips that gave them a glossy sparkle under the light. She lowered the mirror and turned. She was wearing a red, sparkly gown that matched her curly hair and bared her back and hugged the bodacious curves and contours of her flawless body, the white, milky flesh of her shoulders and chest was bare, and the collar of her gown hugged her ample breasts possessively with her delicate arms hidden under a pair of long, purple gloves that shined like her gown. Jassica Rabbit was every man's dream. Including Valiant himself.

She was still the wife of the Playa Mafioso crime family enforcer, though.

"Did I now?" Valiant asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, you have," she said, "I'm nothing more than a pawn in all of this. Just like Roger."

"I can _see_ that," Valiant said, his eyes tracing the swell of her hips under the gown and down the split that bared her milky leg. The left corner of her mouth bent up and she moved her legs a little bit for his eyes to feast on.

"Can you help me find him?" She asked, sauntering towards the window on the side, her hips swaying from side-to-side and her heels clicked against the wooden floor. "Name your price," she said as she reached the window, then looked over her shoulder with a smirk. "And I'll _pay~"_

"Yeah, I bet you will," Valiant retorted. "You don't even care about Roger."

Jessica gasped, her hand going to her chest, as if she was offended. "I _do_ love my husband!" She said, turning to face him. "You've got me all wrong, Mr. Valiant." He did not look convinced. She sighed, and turned. "You wouldn't under stand how… _hard _it is…" she started, her hand falling from her ample bosom and slowly tracing down the curve of her waist before settling on her hip, "being a woman, looking the way I do." She finshed, cocking her hip.

"Yeah?" Valiant asked. "Well, you don't know how hard it is for a _man_, lookin' at a woman lookin' the way you do."

A light shade of pink touches her rosy cheeks as she turned and sauntered across, her hands on her hips and her bosom wobbling lightly with each step. "I'm not bad," she mused, "I was _made_ this way~"

Valiant hummed, a smirk touched his lips as he watched her strut to the opposite wall, where she looked at a picture of him and a woman with white hair, her arms thrown around his neck and her lips smooching his cheek. "Weren't you the one I caught playing Pattycake with Old Man Acme, though~?"

"You didn't 'catch' me, Mr. Valiant," she corrected, tracing Valiant's torso on the picture, then faced him. "You were set up to take those pictures."

Valiant flinched, and she took satisfaction in the confusion she saw in his brown eyes. "What are you talking about…?" He asked.

"Maroon wanted to blackmail Acme," she started, running her hand through her red hair as her eyes turned to the side in a sheepish manner. "I didn't want anything to do with it, but he said if I didn't _pose_ fkr those Pattycake pictures-" here, she looked him in his beautiful brown eyes, "-Roger will _never_ work in this town again." She walked closer towards Valiant, her hands back on her shapely hips. "I couldn't let that happen. I'd do anything for my husband."

She then held his broad shoulders, their warmth seeping through her leather gloves and sending a spark of sensation down his spine. She then leaned heavily against him, her breasts softly squished against his chest. They were soft as pillow, firm enough to give them a spherical figure. The sweet scent of her perfume found his nostrils and Valiant's pants were starting to get a _liiiiittle_ bit tight when he took a whiff. She smiled as she saw his eyes stare down her gown, and the way his heartbeat quickened. "_Anything~_" she repeated huskily.

"W-what a wife…" He said, his eyes not leaving her pillowy boobs.

"I'm _desperate, _Mr. Valiant," she said suggestively.

"Desperate, huh?" Valiant asked, his hand holding her fleshy hips. They were warm and soft even with her sparkly red gown. "C,mon now, Mr. Rabbit. This little act isn't very…" He trailed off, his hands moving up her waist, then up the underside of her boobs. "... Convincing~"

"Hey, now," she said, holding his wrists ans prying his hands off. "Better watch your hands, buster~" She then stuffed a hand into her cleavage, to his pleasant surprise. To his unpleasant surprise, however, she pulled out a number of mousetraps, letting them fall to the ground and snap shut on impact, then proceeded to pull out a massive beartap. It fell on the grown with a thud, then clamped shut with a metallic _Clank!_ Valiant stared at them, his eyes big as dinner plates.

"... Wow," he said. "Nice booby trap." He then gained his composure as Jessica turned her back to him. "I'm sorry, but I'm not fallin' for this little routine," he added, his strong arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She purred and let herself be embraced. "You are an actress, after all~" he purred into her ear, his hands gliding up her abdomen, "If you _really _need my help…" he paused, kissing the throbbing vein of her slender throat and she squirmed. "You're going to tell me _everything _you know~"

And with that, he moved his palms to the front of her boobs, peppering the side of her throat with affectionate kisses that made her head roll back, breathy moans escaping her as his fingers kneaded her soft breasts. "B-but I t-told you e-everything~" she whined, her voice quivery with need.

"I find that _hard_ to believe~" Valiant rertorted, kissing her nape, then trailing soft kisses down her spine, his hands rolling over her ample mounds and grasping her shoulders. He pushed forward, forcing her to lean forward, her hands pressed against the mattress as she whimpered.

"Please, Mr. Valiant," she whined, looking over her shoulder at him, his hands slidong down her back. "Can't you see how much I _need_ you~?"

"Oh, I've seen _plenty _of you, Mrs. Rabbit," he said, his hands firmly gripping her round, pillowy cheeks, pushing an _unf~_ out of her. He then hooked the fingers of one hand around the split of her gown and began to hike it up, exposing more of her flawless, milky flesh. "But unlike Acme, I won't be fooled by your…" He trailed off when he saw what lied beneath her gown: nothing. She wasn't wearing any underwear. "Well, whaddya know. The Laserdisc was right~"

Jessica giggled. "You still don't trust me, Mr. Valiant, do you~?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Trust isn't the issue," he answered. "As a police detective, I'm obligated to… _thoroughly investigate…_ every lead." pressing his thumbs against her puffy folds, he spread them apart to reveal the tender, pink flesh between them. She was already glistening with the dew of her arousal. "Mmmn, _every_ lead~"

"I'm not hiding anything, detective~" she purred.

"Yeah? We'll see~"

And with that, he went under her gown. Jessica giggled playfully, resting the side of her head on the mattress, her red hair spilled over her face. "Find any _clues_ there, Mr. Va-"

Suddenly, like a lightning bolt travelling up her spine, sensation struck her brain, making her perk up with a gasp. Her cheeks turned pink as she felt his wet, velvety tongue graze her tender flesh, his thumb wringing her pucker and the pad of his thumb teasing the nub of her arousal. "W-wait!" She cried, her body beginning to squirm needily against his touch. "I-I'm not-_ah~! _H-hiding anything… In there… Oh, _God~!_"

He wasn't listening, though. He was busy "thoroughly investigating" her, his thumb rubbing her pink pucker in circles as his tongue wrote love letters to her trembling sex, his other thumb rubbing quick, tight circles against her clit. Jessica moaned, pleading him to stop as her hips squirmed against him, her arousal growing with each passing minute. "Oh, fuck~!" She hitched, her hand reached over her rump, fingers intertwined with Valiant's. "Y-your tongue is so… _Mmmnh~! _I-I can't… take… a-anymore, oh yes~!"

She was on her back now with Valiant still under her gown. His lips were wrapped around her clit, his fingers inside her, touching every nerve in her rippling walls and pushing her closer to orgasm. His fingertips scraped her walls, and she squirmed. "F-fuck~!" She moaned, "I ca-... can't take anymore~!" She felt a finger poke her pucker, then slip in, and her climax struck, her walls tightening around his fingers as goosebumps travelled up and down her trembling body, her resolve crippled completely as she cried out. "Please, Mr. Valiant, fuck me~!" She moaned shamelessly.

The sweet assault on her pussy had stopped, and Valiant came out of her gown and laid over her, a smug look on his face. "See? Now that… was a believable performance~" He then leaned closer and kissed her. She kissed back, one hand cupping his cheek while the other held the back of his head, their tongues fighting for dominance, and hers was winning.

Valiant broke the kiss, then trailed hisses along the right side of her collarbone, his hand oulling down the front of her gown. It caught on her erect nipples before they finally released with a bounce. He looked at them for a moment, admiring the beauty and perfection of her rack: Her areolas were pink, her nipples were perky and hardened, a smatter of faded freckles swirled where their swell began on her chest. He kneaded one nipple with his hand, and sucked the other deeply into his mouth. Jessica moaned, her back arching slightly to give him easier access as she ran her leather-clad fingers through his hair and scraped his scalp. "Oh, Mr. Valiant~" she purred.

He released her areola with a wet _pop,_ then ran his tongue across her cleavage, smearing it with a layer of his warm saliva. He undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants, then began to slide them down his legs. Jessica watched with a tiny smile, her cheeks flushed with excitement. They were completely off now, his penis standing tall and proud like a Flagg pole on a schoolground. "So, I'm curious," he said as he mounted her, his length resting between her glistening breasts. "Does The Rabbit ever take the time to… truly _appreciate _your talents~?"

She pushed her breasts together wjth her hands, wrapping around his ebtire length with only the tip poking out and pointing at her throat. He drew a sharp breath as she began to slowly move them up, burying the tip before moving them down and pressing them flush against his hips. "You'd better believe it, buster~" she answered.

"I should give him more credit, then. But seriously," he said, moving his hios back and forth, his erection sliding back and forth against her warm, pillowy boobs. "What do you… _Unf_, see in that guy~?" He asked, his thrusts getting faster.

"Well," she started, her hands pushing against his abs. She laid him down on his back and got on her knees to get her gown off. Done, she wrapped her arms around his thighs. "He makes me…" she paused, looking as his erection, inches away from her face. She tilted her head left, then right, taking in every vein and every detail, before looking at Valiant. "Laugh~" She then pushed her tongue out and licked the belly of his beast from its base and all the way up to his tip, making sure to collect the drop of precum on the slit of his tip.

"Mmmn, he must make you laugh _really_ haaaah~" he moaned as she wrapped her rosy lips around his tip and bobbed her head down, taking him all the way down to his base before moving back up. Once she was back at the tip, she moved down again, faster this time, her throat constricting around his sensitive tip and oushing a groan out of him. She looked up at him with one half-lidded eye, her head bobbing back and forth and her hands gripping tighter on his thighs as she made sounds of pleasure in the back of her throat, her head bobbing up and down rapidly as she sucked his dick. He gripped on his hair, willing his climax back and just _barely_ winning. "O-okay, okay!" He said, holding her head still. "Holy fuck, slow down, woman! This ain't no fan fiction, y'know!"

She slowly pulled back, his tip leaving her lips with a wet _pop, _strings of saliva cknnected her tongue to it. She got on all fours, and crawled on top of him, then sat her sex down on his, rubbing her wet center against the underside of his shaft as she leaned closer to Valiant's face, their noses almost touching. "So, tell me, Mr. Valiant," she started, moving her hips back and forth, rubbing her pussy against his dick. "Do you dabble in watercolors~?"

"Well," he started, holding her breasts in his hands as she slowly sank down on him, her rippling walls sheathing his girth as a shoulder went through her frame. "I may not be a painter, Mrs. Rabbit, but… I know a _beautiful_ painting when I see one." He then thrusted up, burying his length into her pussy, pushing a hitching moan out of her.

"Y-you smooth son of a bitch~" she purred, gyrating her hips against his, stirring her loins with his penis. "Okay, I, uh… Honestly, I'm out of lines here." she looked down at him, her eyes hazy with lust and a beautiful blush colored her cheeks.

"Yeah, I think it's enough movie dialogue," Valiant said, flicking her nipples with his thumbs. "Time to make our own~" She smiled, then held on to his wrists as she began to bounce on his penis, slowly at first, but picking up the pace. She moaned, bowing her head as she went faster, their his producing a slapping sound with every downward motion.

Valiant squeezed Jessica's breasts, fighting to keep from finishing too early as her moans got louder with each bounce, her smooth skin glistened with sweat under the light. He began to thrust up every time she came down, making her moan louder.

Valiant felt the pressure building in his abdomen with each thrust, and this time, he couldn't fight it back. If just felt too good.

Luckily, however, Jessica had reached her peak, her hips pressed flush against his as goosebumps travelled up and down her body. Valiant's penis swelled against her walls, then his tip began shooting thick ropes of his essence into her womb and she cried as his liquid fire splashed against the walls of her well, her body twitching as she rode of her orgasm.

They were lying next to each other now, Valiant spooning Jessica under the covers, their clothes were strewn around on the floor. Jessica ran her hand through her red hair… And pulled it off, revealing snowy white, shoulder-length hair under. "She looked back at Valiant, a lazy smile on her face. "We did your Jessica Rabbit," she said. "Are you happy now?"

"Very," he muttered, and hugged her tighter. "I love you, Linka."

"I love you too, Flagg," she replied, then: "and happy birthday~"

* * *

**_~THE END~_**


End file.
